Broken Team
by Mystery Darling
Summary: The Teen Titans suffer a terrible loss, their spirits broken. Relationships are tested and hearts are shattered. (Major character death, RaeStar fanfic)
1. Fall

"You've always wanted to best me, Robin. Now you get it, you and I are so much alike. Your determination sets you above the others, but it squeezes your heart until vengeance is all you think of."

Slade side-stepped an attack from Robin's staff, his sword clashing against the boy's weapon. He dived out of the way when he saw a barrel fly towards his head from Raven, his single eye twitching in annoyance.

Slade spun his sword and leapt backwards when Starfire flew towards him, he put his sword away and hummed lightly, slugging the Tamaranian in the stomach. A smile appeared on Slade's face under his mask when he saw Raven float down to help the other up, the two sharing a look.

Slade put his hands behind his back and cracked his neck, pressing a button on his gauntlet, an alarm blared and several large steel boxes came crashing down onto Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

"Now Robin, let's finish this." Slade drew his sword again and charged, his blade clanging against the teen's staff. The two swung at each other, their weapons crashing together again and again. The mercenary watched as the traps holding the other Titans slowly lifted and moved towards the exit, exactly as planned.

The crates deposited the other members as the warehouse's bay doors sealed, slowly the bomb ticked down. Five minutes and it would end.

Slade casually dodged to the side as Robin's staff swung at him in a downwards arc, the two mirroring each other perfectly.

"Tick tock, Robin. It's now over..." As soon as the words left Slade's mouth the warehouse burst into a large explosion.


	2. Broken Return

"ROBIN!"

That yell coming from the alien tore Raven's heart, she turned her head to look at the others, her expression softening when she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy struggling to stop their bodies from shaking.

Raven shook her head and turned away from the wreckage, her movements silent as her hand waved slightly. A large black portal opened and she stepped through, leaving it open for the others when they were ready.

Her fists clenched as her control began wavering, a spark of magic causing one of the books in her room to fly off the shelf. Raven looked back as the others slinked through the portal, the portal sealing as the three left the room with their heads hanging low.

"Star-" Raven started, reaching out only to be met with silence. She could feel the sorrow oozing from the Tamaranian girl, her beloved was suffering and she couldn't heal the pain.

She quietly picked the fallen book off the floor, setting it back on the shelf, her footsteps quiet as Raven moved towards her bed, sitting on the edge as her eyes stared at the floor.

"Robin... I should have done something, I'm so sorry..." Raven sighed and fell back onto her bed, her eyes drifting closed slowly.

_I can't help them, not now. I wish I could, but they need time... We all do._


	3. Changed Lives and Dynamics

So much has changed in the tower, she no longer heard Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over a game or something stupid. Raven never thought she'd miss the noises, the sound of Starfire's humming when the alien entered the room, Robin's music blasting in the background. Now it was silent...

And she hated it. She hated the silence, she hated how the boys were so uncharacteristically silent, Raven hated Starfire's silence and sorrowful expression most of all. The other girl was always so cheerful, smiling every day, greeting her with smiles or a kiss, maybe even a hug despite Raven's dislike of touching.

Now... When she stepped into the common room she was greeted with silence with the occasional quiet "Morning, Rae." No more shouting greeting her, no more of Cyborg messing up her hair, no more Beast Boy asking her to eat tofu.

It was all just so quiet, almost like someone had muted them all. Normally she'd be grateful for the quiet, it'd give her a chance to read. But... She longed for the noise.

"Alright, I'm just gonna say it. Robin wouldn't want us moping." Raven said, picking up two game controllers and handing them to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Get to playing you two, please... This silence is killing me."

She watched silently and disappointingly as the two boys put the controllers back and left the room, Raven slumped her shoulders and put her hood up with a quiet sigh of defeat.

The half-demon tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she recognized that hand anywhere even without looking at it...

"They are hurting, my Raven. I know that the silence is hurting you, it is hurting us all. Perhaps things will return... But I fear that they may not, not without Robin." Starfire released her shoulder and walked past the empath, her red locks of hair hanging in her face as she left the room.

Raven closed her eyes and grabbed a fistful of her cloak, sinking to her knees with a quiet whimper. She could feel her control seeking to break... And she allowed it to happen as black energy surrounded her, a sob escaping as the energy flipped one of the nearby tables and chairs.

_Please, don't let us drift apart... He wouldn't want that._


End file.
